Last Resort
by kmjkyt
Summary: During a mission where Naruto and his friend had to defeat an enemy that had the said power of the Rabbit Goddess, Kaguya Otsutsuki, Naruto and his friend found themselves sucked into a false technique and ended up in Earthland. Will they manage to find their way home, or will they stuck there forever?


**Last Resort**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

19 years old Naruto Uzumaki, hero of the Fourth Shinobi World War, the Jinchuuriki of Kurama, and a Jonin of Konohagakure was standing in front of the Konohagakure's main gate. He now wore the standard Konoha attire, but with a black short sleeved shirt instead of the long one, completed with fingerless metal-plated gloves. His blue eyes glancing over the peaceful environment in front of him. Taking a deep breath and letting the fresh air filled his lung, he smiled as he enjoyed the peace for the last 2 years across the Elemental Nation.

"Naruto!"

Turning around, he saw his pink haired teammate Sakura, who was also promoted to Jonin after the end of the war. Beside her was a relatively tall man with short spiky brown hair and brown eyes. He wore the standard Konoha attire, but with a modified Konoha red flak jacket instead of the standard green one. He also had a plain sword strapped on his back. The man nodded to Naruto and smiled. "Greetings, Naruto. I believe Tsunade-sama had briefed you for this mission before."

"Yeah, I heard what baa-chan said about this mission and also about you. But why not assign Kakashi-sensei or Sasuke with us?" Naruto asked with a bored expression on his face, earning a hit from Sakura on the back of his head.

"Idiot! Kakashi-sensei was on a joint mission with Sunagakure to eliminate a group of rogue ninjas, and Sasuke-kun is currently busy with his job as an ANBU!" The pink haired kunoichi yelled at the blond, who only nodded at that. "I see… So.." He turned his attention to the brown haired Jonin. "The name's Lee, right? Baa-chan told us that you know what will we be up against. She said that this rogue kunoichi had something to do with a goddess, but she never told me the details. I want to hear the details straight from you." Naruto said.

The brown haired Jonin, Lee, crossed his arms and glared at his fellow Jonins. "Right. But, I want to ask you a question. Have you guys heard a story about Kaguya Ootsutsuki, the Rabbit Goddess and the said mother of the infamous Sage of Six Paths?"

* * *

"I know you said this bitch is strong, but this is just fucking ridiculous!"

The once beautiful forest was now filled with craters and rubbles. Naruto fell to his knees as he felt the last of Kurama's chakra left him. He managed to maintain the transformation for a good 20 minutes, but this was proved to be futile against the rogue kunoichi, who was relatively unharmed with just minor scratches on her body. Even with the excellent teamwork, the Konoha ninjas was no match against the beautiful white-haired kunoichi, due to her extremely rare, if not a totally new Kekkai Genkai that she possessed.

"So, is this the power of the hero of the fourth shinobi world war? I'm disappointed, since I'm expecting to have a good fight with you two." The white haired kunoichi said as she went through a series of hand seals. Naruto glared angrily at the woman before he felt a sudden increase of chakra besides him.

Lee Keitaro was not having a good time. In fact, he's pissed. Very pissed. His condition was worse than Naruto since he was mostly relying on close range combat, while Naruto was just spamming **Bijuudama (Tailed Beast Ball) **and **Fuuton (Wind Release)** technique. Since Kurama's chakra natural affinity was **Katon (Fire Release)**, that means Naruto can't use any **Suiton (Water Release)** technique during the fight.

Lee's right sleeve was badly torn that he had to rip it off from his right arm, revealing the standard ANBU tattoo on his upper right arm. He got various bruise from the attacked launched by Naruto. Yes, not from the kunoichi, but from Naruto's **Fuuton (Wind Release)** technique. Lee had used various **Katon (Fire Release)** and **Doton (Earth Release)** technique to search for an opening in the kunoichi's defense, but his attacks was always diverted by the portals she created, either to Naruto, Sakura, himself or to an entirely different area or dimension. Speaking of Sakura, Lee had managed to convince her to call for reinforcement from a nearby Kumogakure Military Outpost after the rogue kunoichi managed to defeat her with a simple **Raiton (Lightning Release)** technique.

"You…" The brown haired Jonin glared hard at the white-haired woman, he brought his hands up and performed several hand seals. "I'm going to finish this right now! **Yoton: Yukaidan no Jutsu (Lava Release: Melting Bullet Technique)!**" He released a huge amount of lava concentrated chakra from his mouth and manipulate it into a large bullet that travelled directly to the kunoichi.

"Too easy!" The woman stretched her hands to different directions, her right arm facing the lava bullet and her left arm toward Naruto. In a second, the air seemed to distort as a pink ripple was formed in front of her hands, which expanded into a medium sized portal. The large lava bullet went through the portal on her right hand. In less than a second, the lava bullet was shot out at full speed from the portal on her right hand, heading straight to Naruto at full speed. "I'm surprised you also had an affinity toward **Yoton (Lava Release)**, Lee… But whatever plan that you came up with, I'll always—" The woman was taken by surprised when a burst of Lava shot out from the ground beneath her and took the form of the upper body of the brown haired Jonin. "**Yoton Bunshin (Lava Clone)!?**"

"**Suiton: Suijinheki (Water Release: Water Encampment Wall)**!" A large amount of water was blown out from Naruto's mouth, completely cooling down the large lava bullet and creating a small stream of smokes from the impact, hiding the blonde in the process. "You've fallen right into our trap, lady!"

'_Tch… He distracted me long enough with those annoying black balls so that Lee could transform the ground beneath me into lava, then using that lava bullet to change my focus toward diverting the attack while he formed a lava clone to attack me. What a clever move_.' The kunoichi gritted her teeth as she quickly dispelled the portals and jumped back before the** Yoton Bunshin (Lava Clone)** exploded into a burst of pure lava. "But the plan was futile as usual." Concentrating her lightning chakra around her, she formed a whirling vortex around her, made of pure electricity. It was slowly transformed into the shape of a dragon's head. The head grow larger as it shot forward toward the Konoha ninjas. "Now die! **Raiton: Rairyu no Tatsumaki (Lightning Release: Lightning Dragon Tornado)!**"

Instead of dodging, Lee just stood in front of the small smoke with a smirk on his face. "Sorry.." The smoke quickly died down as a loud screech was heard from inside the smoke. When the smoke cleared, Naruto had already made 2 clones and had entered his Sage Mode, holding one of his signature technique, **Fuuton: Rasenshuriken (Wind Release: Spiralling Shuriken)**. "But we're not going down today!" Naruto roared as he threw his attack toward the kunoichi's own attack. The area was engulfed by light as the attack collided…

* * *

"_Right. But, I want to ask you a question. Have you guys heard a story about Kaguya Ootsutsuki, the Rabbit Goddess and the said mother of the infamous Sage of Six Paths?"_

_Naruto closed his eyes for a second and brought his fingers to his chin. Sakura watched her blonde friend and sighed. "No, Naruto never heard a story about that, but I do." The pink haired kunoichi smirked as Naruto glared hard at her. "It was said that she was the one who ate a fruit that granted her the power like a goddess, and used it to bring peace to the world in that time. But people begin fear her as a god, thus giving her the name 'The Rabbit Goddess'. But I never knew that she was the mother of the Sage of Six Paths. What it had to do with this mission?"_

_The brown haired Jonin chuckled darkly, sending chills to both Naruto and Sakura's spine._

"_Because we're going to deal with a kunoichi that have the ability just like her." Lee said, while Naruto's and Sakura's eyes widened comically. "Well, maybe a lot weaker than the original one, but still, if the Shinobi Alliance ignore her, then she may become a threat for the shinobi world. That is why the Hokage agreed to send you, Naruto Uzumaki, the hero of the fourth shinobi world war, who defeated Obito and Madara, to take care of this kunoichi. Me and Sakura was just your backup, in case the enemy was far too strong for you to handle alone."_

_Sakura nodded quietly and stared at Lee. "How much do you know about the woman that we will be up against?" The brown haired Jonin sighed and crossed his arms, his gaze hardened at the two Jonin in front of him._

"_The woman… Yuko… Was a childhood friend of mine. So I know what she was like, but I never saw her in battle."_

* * *

The remains of Lee's **Iwa Enchou no Jutsu (Earth Dome Technique) **stood at the edge of a large crater formed after 2 powerful attacks collided. The Jonins stood behind the shattered dome, both panting heavily after the difficult battle against the extremely powerful kunoichi. But little did they know that the battle was far from over…

"You guys are a bunch of pussies. Exhausted after only a 2 hours fight? Please, I can do better than that!" A voice rang out from behind the Konoha ninjas. Turning around, a black portal was already formed as the white haired kunoichi shot out from it, a kunai on each hands. Both of the shinobi jumped away from her as the portal disappeared, the white haired kunoichi smirked as she threw the kunai away. She stared at the men with a crazy smile.

"You're sick, you know that?" Lee asked with a sigh as he performed multiple hand seals, while Naruto created a clone and started to form a ball of pure chakra on his hand. "Come here! **Yoton: Yokai no Jutsu (Lava Release: Melting Apparition Technique)!**" Lee shot a thin layered of lava from his mouth high into the air in a form of an arc, forcing Yuko, the white haired kunoichi to jump back. But it was all according to their plan…

"**Rasengan (Spiralling Sphere)!**" Naruto appeared behind Yuko, ready to thrust his Rasengan straight to the woman's unprotected back. Quickly gathering chakra into her back, a small black portal was formed which consumed Naruto's attack. The portal quickly disappeared as she landed a solid kick on Naruto's face. The boy flew to a good 10 meters from her, as she easily dodged the lava seconds before it hit her. _'Dammit, that was close'_

Naruto quickly got back up to his feet and entered his **Tailed Beast Mode**. "Recharge finished!" The blonde grinned as his body was covered in fiery orange aura, forming an energy coat with strange markings on it. In less than a second, he was right in front of the woman, landing a solid hit on the face. She jumped backward and held her now bleeding nose. "That was a payback for the kick, bitch."

The white haired kunoichi chuckled darkly as she went through a series of hand seals. "Even with that power of yours you can't beat me! **Raiton: Raisogekishin (Lightning Release: Lightning Rat Violent Quake)!**" Focusing her lightning chakra, she released a discharge of electricity that soon took a shape of several disks which were launched directly to Naruto. The blonde simply moved out from the direction at an incredible speed and launched himself toward the white haired kunoichi.

"Take this! **Fuuton: Atsugai (Wind Release: Pressure Damage)!**" Naruto exhaled a huge blast of wind, powered by Kurama's chakra, toward Yuko. The kunoichi widen her eyes and jumped high into the air. "Heh! Looks like I've underestimated you two!" She said with a crazy smirk, as she landed back on the ground. "Fighting you guys here would be a big disadvantage for me, since you both are basically a stamina freaks."

The brown haired Jonin stood beside Naruto as he glared at his former childhood friend. While what she said was true, he had pushed past from his limit and now his chakra reserve was very low. The **Yoton (Lava Release)** technique took much more chakra than his other jutsu was, especially the **Yoton Bunshin (Lava Clone)**. He then glanced at his side, watching the blonde ninja intently as he deactivate his orange chakra cloak. The two looked at each other and nodded, both agreeing to not give up until they took this crazy bitch down.

"I feel sorry for you guys asses." Yuko said coolly as her hands covered with lightning chakra. In a split second, 2 wolf made of pure lightning was shot from her hands and launched themselves toward the ninja duo. "**Raiton: Raitoninguurufu (Lightning Release: Lightning Wolf)**!"

"**Fuuton: Shinkuuzan no Jutsu (Wind Release: Vacuum Slash Technique)!**"Focusing his wind chakra, Naruto waved his hands in front of him, creating multiple blades of wind and finally emerged into a single scythe of sharp air. The scythe raced toward the 2 lightning wolfs at great speed. Just before the 2 attacks collide, a large black portal emerged between the attacks, effectively consuming both the lightning and wind attack.

"Wha—" Lee was cut short as he felt a sudden rise of chakra from behind. "Behind us!" The two Konoha ninjas turned around as they saw the black portal which consumed the attacks earlier appeared behind them. In just 1 second, both of the lightning and wind attacks shot out from the portal, surprising the two.

Using a little bit of chakra he had left, Lee slammed his hand to the ground and a medium sized wall emerged from the ground, enough to took the attacks head on. But the shockwave resulted from the impact was enough to threw both fighters away toward the rogue kunoichi. That's all the opening she needs as her palms were covered in gentle blue flames. She shot forward to the flying ninjas and placed her palms on their back. Channeling more chakra, she created another shockwave, enough to throw Naruto and Lee away for a good 15 meters.

The Konoha ninjas landed roughly on the ground after being blown away two times by a powerful shockwave. Their eyes widened as Yuko went through a series of long hand seals, her hands covered in gentle blue flames. "You've fallen right into my trap. Now the battle is in my side!" The white haired kunoichi laughed loudly as she finished the seals. The brown haired Jonin raised an eyebrow as he tried to figured what she meant by 'trap', then it hit him.

Lee's and Naruto's body was covered with sealing marks that reached all the way down into the ground. The markings on the ground itself formed a circle around each of the Jonin's feet, resembling the markings from **Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)**. The men looked over the smirking kunoichi, which made their eyes widened as they saw the same markings as they had now. Lee tried to move his hands to made hand seals, but found himself to unable to do so. Naruto entered his **Tailed Beast Mode**, but the seal just glow soft blue and the fiery orange chakra disappeared, much to Naruto's shock. "What the fuck did you do, you white haired bitch!?"

"Relax. I'm just going to move us to my own created dimension which will greatly advantage me in our fight." Yuko's sadistic smirk never leave her face as she went through more hand seals, the seals on her body began to glow soft blue. The same happened to Lee's and Naruto's body as they felt something was pulling them into the sky.

However, her confidence made her forgot that she messed up the hand seals sequence. As she finished the last hand seal, instead of the familiar feeling of her own technique, she felt her body being ripped apart into millions of small particles. The same happened with the 2 men across the crater. An unbearable pain was felt by the 3 shinobi. They screamed in absolute pain as slowly their body broke down into millions of particles as the effect of the false technique. The particles flew into the sky where the clouds reformed into a large vortex which effectively sucked them into the sky, and disappeared. The clouds reformed itself back into it's normal form, as the reinforcement led by Sakura only found a large crater with strange black markings in the middle of it.

* * *

Mirajane Strauss looked over the chaotic guild hall of Fairy Tail with a smile on her face. Every member in the vicinity was already joined the famous all out brawl that destroyed every chairs and tables in the guild hall. Hell, not only bottles flying in the air, even people started to get thrown in the air. The white haired beauty just watched as the fight went on.

"Is that all you got, flame brain!?" The half naked teen, Gray, shouted to his rival.

"Bring it on, ice stripper!" The pink haired teen, Natsu, shot back to his rival as his fist covered his flames.

Gray also started gathering magic into his hands. The same thing also happened with every other fighting guild members. The sudden rise of magic energy quickly died down as a hole broke down the roof of the guild hall. Every member stared at the newly formed hole as millions of particles descended into the floor of the guild hall, between Natsu and Gray. Both teens jumped away from the strange particles as slowly a loud pained screamed was heard throughout the guild hall. The particles slowly formed into 2 human bodies, one blonde and one brown haired teen. The screams quickly died down after the body fully formed, and the brown haired teen fell to the ground unconscious. The blonde managed to stand still on his feet, but his eyelids become heavier as he too soon fell onto the ground, unconscious.

The guild members just watched the two unconscious strangers with wide eyes, until one of the guild member spoke up, breaking the silence.

"Well, this is interesting."

* * *

**This is an idea that I came up with. Yes, I made my OC entered the Fairy Tail verse with Naruto, I hope you won't mind that. But don't worry, I'll still focus more on Naruto. The Konoha duo will face that rogue kunoichi again, but not anytime soon. I'm planning her to reappear at the Oracion Seis Arc. And… the story started a few months before the canon Fairy Tail started.**

**For the pairings, I'm planning to pair Naruto with Erza. My OC… I'm not sure… We'll see about that later.**

**P.S.: Naruto's appearance will be the same as in the manga chapter 416, from the book 'The Tale of Utterly Gutsy Shinobi' written by Jiraiya.**


End file.
